ricileonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuma Orochimaru
Yuma Orochimaru is a protaganist of R.O.S. Characteristics Yuma has long white hair and green eyes. She is 5'6 along with Sawatar, and is 127 pounds. Yuma shares most of Ambikiro's qualities, having her eye color and hair color. Yuma's hair has been down to the middle of her back at the shortest, and to her thighs at her longest. As a child, Yuma had her hair down to the middle of her back. She wore a beige jacket with a white shirt, black pants, and white shoes. Yuma was trained the least out of the Orochimaru sisters, so she had the least rugged appearence out of the three. As a teenager in the Hardina Arc, Yuma had on a black long sleeved shirt, blue pants, and brown boots. Yuma was slightly shorter than Ricileon, being only 5'2 at the age of 15 while Ricileon was 5'4. She never got to 5'6 until she was 18. In the Tournament Arc, her casual clothing consisted of a beige coat and skirt with a black turtle neck underneath. She also wore an aqua green shirt with black pants and shoes. For the tournament, Yuma wore a white tank top, black pants, and red shoes. She also wore a red headband and belt with the Orochimaru symbol on it. In the Dekuu Arc, she had the same outfit on as the Tournament Arc, but she had on a red shirt rather than a white one. Yuma also lacks the red belt. History Cameo Arc Yuma was born two years after Ricileon and served as the host of Thena, the final child of Utayma. Yuma was sent to Kenzia to live with Ambikiro's brother, Furita. Yuma was raised and trained by Furita and showed a great bond with him. Yuma was devastated when Furita was killed by Kao-Kan, who failed to capture Yuma and bring her to Dekuu. Hardina Arc After Ricileon and Kazen find Koshamei and Karuso in Kenzia, they meet Yuma. Ricileon and Kazen made their way to Hardina and Yuma arrived minutes later. Yuma told Ricileon her name and was shocked to encounter her sister after so long. Yuma bacame a part of Zaiken and spent a lot of time with Ricileon, trying to reconect with her sister. Yuma was surprised on how Ricileon was able to access stage one and two while Yuma didn't achieve one yet. In the early Hardina Arc, Yuma died along with Ricileon during the storm. Yuma had tried to access YCTS1 when a lightning bolt killed her. Seven years later, Yuma and Ricileon were revived by Untaka, but never encountered them. They entered the tournament and then went to meet with Zaiken. Yuma had lost in her match with Ricileon and watched as she transformed into RCSS2. Yuma decreased RCSS2 by 1/4, but was defeated. Yuma then took Xonea to train with her five years after in the Kao-Kan incident. She met with Lao after she and Xonea came back. During the Dark Kazen incident, Yuma stayed behind with the injured Xonea incase he needed any medical attention. Yuma and Ricileon fused to create Yucileon in the Sawatar incident and taught Xonea and Lao how to create Xon Chi. Yucileon was bale to defeat Dargen, who retreated into Sawatar's body to heal. Yuma and Koshamei distracted Sawatar while Ricileon, Xonea, and Karuso prepared the Chida-Executioner-Blade. Koshamei was killed and Yuma was knocked unconscious until Dawatar was defeated. She was shocked that Ricileon had died and froze her and Koshamei's bodies, ensuring their preservation. She, Xonea, and Karuso encountered Shadow Lao and Gilan in the late Hardina Arc. She and Karuso fought off the shadows while Lao and Xonea fought each other. Yuma took Lao's bloody and drained body back to Hardina to treat his wounds. A week later, Yuma revived Ricileon and Koshamei. Yuma and Ricileon began training and catching up from the four years she was dead. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Orochimaru clan members Category:Demon Hosts Category:Characters that have died Category:Zaiken Category:Characters that have been possessed